


Homemade Heaven in a Three-Star Hotel

by MrPanicAttack



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dancing, Dirty Talk, M/M, Overstimulation, Teasing, hotel room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 05:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20501459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrPanicAttack/pseuds/MrPanicAttack
Summary: A look into one passionate night of many in a secret relationship between countries





	Homemade Heaven in a Three-Star Hotel

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commissioned piece of writing

It was quite late. Later than anyone reasonable would be out, but of course, for secrecy’s sake it had to be. Many secrets were held the three star motel, but one was slightly more dire than others. It wasn’t uncommon for average humans to have affairs, to meet up with secret lovers late at night, practice the taboo and the strange with their partners in places such as this. However, a country was not permitted to such delicacies. Or at least- not permitted to get caught in the act. Ivan sat on the edge of the bed, running his hand over the thin blankets and tapping his foot on the floor, anxious for his lover to arrive. It wasn’t an impossibility for it to be someone else, and when the cleaning staff had knocked, Ivan had nearly jumped out of his skin before notifying them the room was occupied. Such a big man, such a strong country so nervous was a sight many didn’t get to see, but lord it was sweet, and his darling lover always teased him about his blush.

Now the knock at the door came, three short ones, a pause that made Ivan hold his breath in anticipation before another was given. The man stood and tried his best not to bolt to the door, eager to see his forbidden sweetheart. He slowly opened the door and peeked out, seeing the raven haired man and smiling sweetly. It had been hell waiting for him, but it only felt better now to see Kiku in front of him. He was ushered in quickly and the door was locked securely behind them, not to keep them contained, but more to ensure the world outside wouldn’t disturb the intimacy within.

“My love.~”

Ivan purred, unable to help himself, always the first to break the silence. The coo elicited a teasing smile from his lover, and Kiku sat down on the edge of the bed, looking up at the big Russian with playful eyes.

“You look real excited to see me.”

He teased, always much more flirty with his love than he would ever dare to be outside the sweet embrace of Ivan’s arms. Kiku patted the space on the bed beside him, and Ivan shook his head, turning on the clock radio on the side of the bed, having set it to a classical music station earlier. The music was stained by the old speakers, but still held its antique charm, much like the man with moonlight hair that swept him up into his arms to dance around the room a bit.

“It feels like ages since I last held you.”

He mused, a hand on Kiku’s waist as they slowly danced around the shag carpet. The must and grunge of the hotel seemed to melt away to nothing as the big Russian twirled and dipped his lover around the little room, making Kiku smile and laugh for the first time in the weeks since they’d last had contact. The little moments of happiness before rough and ruthless ex were always so in-character of the big romantic Kiku loved so dearly. And the longer they were apart- the easier Kiku would tear up at the memories. Even a violin was enough to make him cry. Ivan laughed that deep, beautiful, carefree laugh, and Kiku felt his cheeks flush, knowing Ivan would tease him about it, and tease he did.

“Now who’s the excited one?~”

He cooed, leaning down and pressing sweet kisses to the corners of his lover’s smiling lips as he pulled him back up from the last dip as the song began to fade out.

The volume was turned down as Ivan sat back down on the bed, pulling Kiku into his lap to kiss and love up on the pretty man he held so dear.

“I still think you’re a little more expressive than I am.~”

Kiku teased, giving Ivan one of those rare smiles where he showed teeth. Ivan could feel his heart jump and he leaned down, placing a few tentative kisses to the man’s neck, enjoying how pristine and unmarked it was. For now at least.

“Makes me better in bed.~”

Ivan teased right back, smiling to himself as his lover tilted his head to expose his neck a bit more. Kiku may have had a sharp tongue, but Ivan was able to please and tease his body like no one else. The light and gentle kisses seemed to go on for what felt like forever, and that was much too long for the eager man to stand. He reached down and gripped Ivan’s wrist in his hand, his fingers not even reaching all the way around. Kiku felt so small in the big Russian’s lap, and that was just the way he liked it.

“…くそ- Ivan just fucking bite me already.”

Kiku snapped, feeling his lover’s lips creep into a smile against his neck.

“What?~ You don’t like it when I’m nice to you?~”

Ivan cooed, the hand his lover clung to reaching up to unfasten the dark blue button up the raven wore.

“I happen to enjoy teasing your pretty little body.~”

He purred, that hot and heavy, and unbearably sultry tone entering the man’s voice again. Accompanied by the Russian accent, Kiku gasped a little- loving the teasing and growing aroused with the hand that brushed over his chest.

“I simply can’t help myself.”

Ivan’s hands felt up Kiku’s pale and thin frame, enjoying every inch of the man he could reach, albeit eager to hear him speak up. Kiku could feel the hot breath against his neck, driving him near insane. He shut his eyes and whined, only to have them snap open as the man bit down on his neck, nearly drawing blood as he let out a low growl. They knew who was in charge here, and the small Japanese man let out a whimper as he felt his cock press against those terrible black work slacks.

“I-Ivan…. Oh god.~”

He gasped, desperation in his voice as he let out a long and languid moan, the strong man’s hands palming the bulge between his legs.

“What were you saying about expressive?~”

The dark voice teased, Kiku shutting his eyes, for fear that if he looked at Ivan, he would see that lustful and sadistic gleam in the man’s eyes. It would turn him on too much to bear. He let out a soft, barely audible cry, and pushed his hips up into Ivan’s hand, needing more. Needing it more than any necessity he’d ever asked for. And this time he was willing to cry and beg for it.

It was magical how with a few carefully placed touches, Ivan could unravel Kiku- the stoic standstill man no one else was able to reach. Even the first time the big Russian had held him, Kiku had nearly melted into his embrace.

“Please- Ivan… Be rough with me.”

He moaned, gripping the Russian’s wrist and forcing himself to look up and into the man’s eyes, his fears confirmed of that intensive gaze

“I want you to wreck me.”

Kiku stated, his voice more passionate and serious than Ivan had expected it, but still- that love and need the man held for him only made Ivan want to provide more.

“Well thank you for asking, мой маленький вишневый цвет.~ As you wish.”

Ivan purred, giving Kiku a sweet and loving look to settle him before he grabbed the man’s wrists, and shifted out of the way, forcing Kiku down onto the bed and holding him down. The big Russian stood over his prey with a hungry look in his eyes, letting out a deep and threatening growl from his chest. Kiku tossed his head back and let out a strained moan, sexually frustrated out of his mind and loving it. The ways Ivan made him feel were intense and terribly- wonderfully indescribable.

“Oh fuck! Ivan! God- please- Fuck!”

He cried out, spreading his legs and hearing the man laugh again as he nearly tore off Kiku’s unbuttoned shirt, his belt and trousers following after. The man only wore his boxers, and still he felt too clothed, unable to get close to his Eros standing above him. Ivan truly was a man the size of Russia, and it showed in how he towered over the little Japanese man, making Kiku squirm as he remembered just how wonderfully helpless he was against his lover. Ivan could crush him in a second if he so wished, but he instead he was just the right kind of rough.

“You’re a beautiful little шлюха when you whine for me.~”

He growled, standing up to his full height, and teasingly unbuttoning his silken white dress shirt- a shirt Kiku recognized. The little cherry blossom embroidered on the corner of the pocket. A present from “his little cherry blossom.” Kiku watched it slide to the floor, sad to see his gift leave the man’s body, but the pang was outweighed with the excitement of seeing Ivan’s strong chest.

He was strong as a bear, and had a few deep scars to demonstrate his tough times. All countries had scars, and Ivan had many small ones among his larger ones, but Kiku admired them nonetheless. They made his lover look all the more beautiful. He let Kiku watch for just a minute before slowly removing his scarf, a sign of trust that he only ever gave his lover. It was folded affectionately and set on the bedside table, the clock still faintly playing sweet tones of piano over the intense and intimate moment.

And just like that, Kiku felt Ivan on him again, pushing him to lay in the bed against the pillows, properly this time. If he knew anything about his lover, Ivan adored missionary. He wanted to hold his darling, or to pin him to the bed and watch him squirm, however cruel he felt at the moment.

“I don’t want to have to wait anymore! You always tease me until I go fucking crazy!”

Kiku snapped, watching as Ivan kneeled between his legs and ran his hands up the pale man’s stomach and chest, teasing his nipples for just a second, pinching one and making Kiku cry out, the lust nearly killing him- And he loved it.

“I’ll say it okay! I need you! I need you on me! In me! Holding me and hurting me and making rough love to me!”

Kiku yelled, knowing it was what Ivan always waited to hear. This time he had caved a little faster than usual, not in the mood to play their usual game of cat and mouse that often went on for hours and hours.

“Oh do you?~”

Ivan teased, leaning down and using his chest to push Kiku into the cheap sheets, showing the little man just how helpless he was underneath his lover. Kiku thrust his hips up, defying Ivan and his natural submission.

“Yes! Fuck me you bastard!”

He yelled, much more feisty, and telling Ivan to put him in his place for being such a brat. And place him he did. Ivan grabbed Kiku’s wrists in one hand and pinned them above his head, his mouth moving down to bite and suck at the man’s skin, making little Kiku cry out and lay still, although he did try to grind lightly against Ivan’s stomach.

“Now, now.~ You know how you talk to me slut.”

Ivan purred, watching as Kiku’s frustration died down and the little Japanese man began to feel a bit ashamed of himself. He was being a brat and Ivan didn’t fuck brats, he wanted his sweet little submissive to whine and whimper and beg for him. And in his heart of hearts, Kiku wanted to whine. He wanted to cry out and sob in neediness when his lover was above him, holding him down like this.

“P-Please.~ I-I need you…”

He mumbled with a blush, only more turned on by the smile that split the big Russian’s face.

“That’s right.~ You want this don’t you?~ You want me to pin you down and tease you until you can’t take it anymore.”

He cooed, watching as Kiku bit his lip and nodded, spreading his legs a bit wider and lifting his hips up to make it easier for Ivan to access him. The big Russian smiled, and teased the elastic on the man’s boxers, making Kiku gasp and jumped when it was pulled back and snapped against his fragile skin. The powerlessness was more than arousing to him.

“My darling little cherry blossom is so much sweeter when he obeys, isn’t he?~”

Ivan teased, tugging the boxers down an inch, making Kiku squirm eagerly.

“Please- Please Ivan…. I can’t take much more, please.~”

He whined, only fueling his lovers sadistic need to hear him beg. The boxers were fully tugged off, leaving Kiku fully exposed… and- god he loved it.

“That’s a good start.~ What is it you need, my love?~”

Ivan mused, reaching into the bedside drawer and pulling out the bottle of lube and the condom he’d stashed there earlier, knowing Kiku always got a bit skittish if he saw them beforehand. Kiku blushed heavily as he saw the lube, knowing what it meant and reddening at the memories associated with that beautiful bottle.

“I-I…”

He stuttered, a bit nervous now as he watched his lover coat three digits in the lube, momentarily freeing his wrists. But Kiku would be a good slut, and he held his arms there for his darling Ivan. He wanted nothing other than to be used and abused by his Eros, god of all his earthly pleasures. Only Ivan could wipe his mind of the responsibilities that weighed so heavily on his shoulders, shoulders that ached from the love bites placed there earlier in the night.

“I can’t hear you, маленький.~”

He purred, watching as Kiku tried to reach up for his man, only to be roughly pinned back down into submission. It only made the man’s legs spread wider, and Kiku whimpered, turning his head away as Ivan rubbed the lubed up fingers against his eager hole.

“I-… I-”

Kiku’s confession was interrupted by Ivan’s hand lifting from his wrists and grabbing his jaw, forcing the little raven haired man to look his lover dead in the eyes, gasping for breath and whimpering from arousal. He loved when Ivan treated him like this, rough and unforgiving.

“You look at me when you speak.”

He ordered, the controlling and heavy tone only making Kiku’s cock stand up taller.

“Hai- Yes sir… sorry sir…”

Kiku whimpered, loving the lack of control. Ivan always treated him like a worthless little cum dump during sex, and it had taken several years to get it this good. Now the big Russian knew his little boy toy was more than ready and willing to be fucked shamelessly and mercilessly by his lover, and he whimpered as he made eye contact with the mountain of a man above him.

“I-I want you to split me in half with your big cock! Please be rough with me! I’m just your toy, please! Please use me like your worthless little fuck doll!~”

He cried, a sadistic smile breaking over the Russian’s handsome face.

“Of course you do.~ What a dumb little whore. I’ve really fucked all your brains out, haven’t I?~ And yet you always come back for more. Pathetic.”

Ivan growled, tossing Kiku’s face to the side as he pulled back, and pushed two fingers into the little man without any warning. It made the little raven haired slut cry out, tears beading in the corners of his eyes. He felt ashamed, embarrassed, and horny- just the way he liked it. Ivan knew how to be just cruel enough to handle his darling, and when Kiku got out of line, a light slap and some scolding always pushed him right back into line. The little japanese man began to moan and cry a little, getting overly excited as the big Russian’s fingers scissored, pumped, and curled inside of him, Kiku arching his back and reaching up to Ivan, wanting to hold his shoulders.

Deciding to be kind, Ivan leaned down, and began to bite and mark the man’s pale neck once again, skillfully fingering and stretching his lover just within reach of orgasm before settling down again, letting Kiku’s breath panic and have him cry out before calming him down again. It was both their favorite kind of torture, and Kiku was crying by the time Ivan pushed in the third digit, although he still lacked the gentle touch he had when they were dancing. But the lack of his forbidden lover’s sweet movements was what aroused Kiku so much, and he gave a sob when he felt himself stretched even wider.

“Oh! Ivan! Ivan! Please! I ca- I can’t wait much longer!”

He cried, knowing his sadistic lover would tease him until he was bawling, and dear god he loved it so much.

“And?~ Go on. Have your little orgasm. I’ll still fuck you and your pretty little ass as I please.”

He said nonchalantly, curling his fingers inside the little raven hired man, making Kiku toss his head back and sob, holding in the orgasm that dared to rock his fragile little body. Ivan saw this and felt satisfied, pulling his fingers out of the pretty man and unfastening his belt, taking his cock out of his pants and stroking it a little, letting Kiku watch and whine at the empty feeling inside of him, knowing he had to beg.

“I-Ivan… Oh Ivan please please! I need you in me! I need your cock to break me and make me cry! I need you! I can’t live without you, please! Destroy me Ivan!~ Crush me and make me scream!~”

He cried out between tears, watching as Ivan opened the condom and rolled it over his monstrous cock, then covering the condom with lube- a firm believer one could never use too much.

“Oh do you?~”

He teased, finally getting on the bed properly and positioning himself, watching as Kiku spread his legs as wide as they could go- pretty pale thighs quivering in anticipation for the intensive pain and pleasure that he was oh so close to experiencing. 

“I have a feeling you like my treating you like the stupid little cum dump you are.~”

He teased, holding one of Kiku’s thighs up for a better angle, rubbing the tip of his cock at the man’s waiting hole, making Kiku sob even more, the little raven haired man clutching at the cheap sheets beneath him and whimpering like a bitch in heat for his lover’s cock.

Feeling a bit merciful, Ivan pushed in, although his entrance wasn’t very easy on the man beneath him in any sense. Kiku’s eyes went wide and his back arched, his little cock spasming as he came, the feeling of the Russian’s massive cock stretching him beyond belief. It was that same feeling that Kiku craved late at night with nothing but his hands and a pillow, helpless to recreate just how orgasmic and ethereal it felt to have Ivan split his fragile little body in half with a cock the size of Kiku’s forearm.

And just how he liked it, Ivan didn’t even do so much as pause, his cock thrusting in and out of his darling Kiku with a heavy rhythm that set the tone of the next several minutes. Ivan held Kiku in his arms as the man tried to come down from his orgasm. Already his lover was clinging to him, Kiku burying his face into Ivan’s chest, terribly embarrassed and much more than aroused as he was overstimulated with each and every thrust. Ivan went on for several minutes at a steady pace, and to Kiku’s surprise, he got hard again, able to get used to the steady pace without much trouble. It was common knowledge between the two that it took Ivan a bit longer than most to cum, and there had been times when Kiku came five times before Ivan finished inside his disheveled lover. 

After five minutes of the slow and steady pace, Kiku was finally able to breathe again, and he looked up at Ivan with a loving but exasperated smile, the two secret lovers kissing after long last. A heavy, forbidden, passionate kiss. A kiss that only fueled Ivan to go harder, harsher, to hear his lover’s sweet cries echo in the secret little world they’d created in the dingy little hotel room. It felt like heaven, and he pulled back, listening to Kiku gasp as the pace was heightened, and the force was doubled, making the man’s little prick twitch, teasing with the chance of a second orgasm.

Ivan let out a heady groan and grit his teeth, the arousal building, especially as Kiku clenched and tightened around him at odd intervals, making sure he didn’t know what to expect.

“God… Блядь… Kiku~…”

He growled, his cock thrusting in at a near euphoric angle and hitting Kiku’s prostate, the little raven haired man tossing his head, arching his back and letting out an erotic scream. Poor little Kiku came for the second time that night, and his eyes rolled back into his head at the feeling of the condom inside him filling up to the brim. Ivan arched his back, pressing his chest into the little japanese man beneath him, and letting out a low, heady moan that turned into a growl as he continued his thrusts, overstimulating them both, and really milking the orgasm. 

When he finally stopped and opened his eyes, the sight beneath him was one that money nor power could ever buy. Priceless was the scene of Kiku; hair messy, eyes glazed, cheeks flushed, painted in his own cum and glowing from the second orgasm of the night. His beautiful Kiku was disheveled, and reached up for his lover, the hug accepted immediately as Ivan held his lover and laughed, happier than he’d felt in weeks. Kiku made him ecstatic to live, survive, and work to make the terrible world a happier place. Kiku felt that same love and laughed as well, out of breath and glowing. The night ended in its best possible outcome, both men intimately intertwined, glowing like the stars just outside the window, soft, staticy classical music drifting through their little home-made heaven.

“I love you, мой маленький вишневый цвет.~ So so so very much.”

“I love you too.~ More than anything in the whole wide world.~”

**Author's Note:**

> Please Comment and Kudos if you enjoyed <3


End file.
